I Promise Apollo x Reader
by DiamondPanda77
Summary: After a lunch break one day, the reader gets saved by Apollo. Heavily injured, he is taken to the Hickfield Clinic. The reader is concerned about him. Will he be okay? Or will he not? (Written in second person. Rated T for slight language. Title changed a bit.)
1. Chapter 1

**I first off want to say that I don't own anything from the AceAttorney series. All credit goes to Capcom.**

**Next, this is gonna be broken into two parts. Don't worry, I will add more characters from the series. **

**Please enjoy the first part of this story.**

* * *

Apollo and _ walked out of a restaurant. They were both silent, just walking down the sidewalk. Cars were passing by quickly. I guess thats what you expect in LA. Suddenly, _ spoke.

"Apollo… I want to ask you something." _ told him.

The red-wearing lawyer ignored her just staying silent. _ nudged his shoulder.

Huh? Oh, uh… yeah what is it?" he nervously asked.

She looked at him. He blushed a bit and he replied with the same excuse. He was thinking about something. She sensed something, and emotional reaction. _Again?! What emotion is he hiding? __ thought.

"But, I want to ask you something as well!" Apollo exclaimed. _ turned to face him. She nodded her head to him.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean you paid for lunch and you've been inviting me to your place every week, why is that?" He asked. _ needed to come up with an excuse, but if she did, he would eventually find out.

"Um… I-I just want to be nice to my co-workers." she replied nervously. Apollo's bracelet reacted to her statement. _I knew it! She is lying. _Apollo thought.

They both stared at each other, both saying the same thing in unison. They wanted to perceive the truth.

"Okay Apollo, tell me the truth. Why won't you answer me?" _ asked. This wasn't like Apollo. He was mostly outgoing and friendly. He had a personality everyone loved. Why would he try to hide his emotions from _?

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth, after you tell me what your hiding." Apollo told her. _ got really nervous. Apollo could use his ability on her at any given moment. She came up with an excuse to let him confess first.

"You can't run from my ability, Apollo. I can perceive your emotions." _ told him. Apollo stood still. _Crap… I have to tell her now. Or else… *shudder* _ Apollo thought. "Alright, I'll tell you!" Apollo told her.

_ crossed the street, with Apollo trailing behind her. The office was only a block away. A car came speeding by, about where _ was crossing.

Apollo saw the car and ran to push her out of the way. "_!" He yelled out. He quickly pushed her out of the way. Apollo felt a sharp pain to his side, he went black afterwards.

* * *

_ walked across the street to get back to the office. There was a car speeding towards her. She stood in shock. _ suddenly heard her name and a push from her back. She got up to see Apollo lying still on his stomach. Blood surrounded him. There were people on their phones calling an ambulance.

Sirens roared in the background. People surrounded her, asking questions on what happened. Her vision started to blur. Until, it went dark. Her mind kept playing the memories of the accident. It was torture.

* * *

[One Hour Later]

She woke up to see familiar faces in her appartment. There, sitting on the couch were Phoenix, Athena, and Trucy. She hoped that the acident was only a dream.

"Why are you guys here?" _ asked. She was still in shock.

"We just came from the hospital, Polly is going under surgery at the moment," Trucy told _.

The accident wasn't a dream. It really happened. The memory of what happened played through her mind. She shivered in fear.

Athena nudged Trucy. "You know better than to remind her about it, Trucy!" Phoenix scolded. Trucy corrected her mistake by telling _ sorry. _ nodded her head, she knew that Trucy was still young. She probably didn't mean to.

"How badly was he hurt Mr. Wright?" _ asked. It pained her to ask, but she needed to find out the truth. If he didn't tell her, she would most likely find out herself.

_How should I tell her, she will find out but I don't want her to worry. Her power is too powerful under stress! _Phoenix worried.

"He has a ruptured diaphragm," Phoenix told her, "I don't know when he will be done, so it is best to wait." _ didn't want to wait any longer. She got up from the couch. She went to the kitchen to get her purse and walked out of her appartment.

"Daddy, she walked out on us." Trucy said. Phoenix turned around to face his daughter. "I know Trucy, and I need Athena to go check on her." Phoenix told Trucy. Athena's face lit up at the mention of her name.

_Finally, a job without me cleaning the toilets! _ She thought happily. "And once the job is done, she can be the first to unclog the toilet at the office!" Phoenix joked.

_Too late... _Athena thought. Phoenix told her that he was joking. That earned him a slight nudge on the shoulder. She gathered her stuff and chased after _.

* * *

**Second part coming soon... Hopefully! I got very tired whenever I posted this so I stopped at the blackout scene. Good thing I was able to save it as In-complete, or there would have been an unexpected THIRD part. But this took me a very long time to write. There was also a lot of planning. But this story will be avaliable on my deviantART account so please look out for that. Bai~**


	2. Chapter 2

"TAXI!" you yell with your hand in the air. The cab starts to slow down. Your face beams with excitement, until, you see it stop for the person on the right of you. This was the fifth time a taxi passed by you. Was it because you weren't loud enough? Are they doing this on purpose? It starts to rain a little on your head. You realize that you don't have an umbrella with you.

"Damn it! Why now out of all days?!" You swear, looking at the sky. The cold rain was soaking your clothes and you could feel it starting to get your underwear wet. You see another taxi around the corner.

You shout again for the taxi driver to stop. It speeds by and runs over a puddle that splashes on you, getting you even more wet than before.

_What the hell is with these people!? _You swear...again, unable to control your rage. The extra water makes your shirt slightly translucent, showing small parts of your stomach. You grab your shirt where it shows your stomach and wring it out. It wasn't as effective, but at least it stopped showing your stomach.

Out of the corner of your eye, another taxi turns the corner. A wave of relief flows throughout your body. The taxi starts to speed up a bit as it rolls down the road. You run to the corner, using your arms as a shield from the rain.

"Taxi!" You yell and wave your hand, trying to get the attention of the driver. It starts to slow down.

_I swear if it passes by me again! _You think, keeping your rage to yourself. The taxi stops right in front of you. You open the door and get inside the cab. Your wet clothes soak the brown leather seat of the cab, only making you feel worse.

"Take me to the Hickfield clinic please," you hand over the soaking money to the driver. He holds it by one of its corners and sets it down in a cup holder. It was silent in the taxi after that. Neither you nor the driver spoke the whole ride to the clinic.

You finally arrive at your destination. The rain still pounding loud on the car. You try your best to get from the cab to the clinic without getting any more wet, but you still get wet. You enter the clinic, dripping wet. Your hair dripping down onto the tile, along with the water from your clothes. Everyone stares at you, then goes about their normal business.

You slowly make your way up to the counter, trying not to slip on your own puddles. Whenever you finally made it up to the counter, you slip and fall on the hard tiles. A nurse walks over and helps you up, but as your on your feet, you slip again. After you regain your composure, you finally made it to the receptions desk.

"How may I help you," She asked while typing on the computer, "do you also need fresh clothes?" She would stop and glare at your wet body, then back on the computer. The reflection from her glasses shows that she is checking some form of social media.

"No, I'm fine, I'm here to see Apollo Justice," You tell the receptionist. She finally gets off of her computer, but doesn't look up at you. Instead, she grabs her glasses and the documents that were to the right of her. She looks at, what you assume to be, the patient records.

"Are you a relative of Mr. Justice?" she continues looking at the records. You shake your head no. She sighs, then puts down the documents and looks at you.

"Sorry, there will be no visitors at this time unless your immediate family,"

"But...he was the one who saved me!" you plead quietly, trying to not cause another scene.

"I'm sorry but the rules are the rules," she gets back on the computer again, "we'll open visitors for him later." After that, she gets on the computer again, paying no mind to your existence. You turn to face the hallway full of nurses and wheelchair-bound patients.

_Policy schmolicy, I going to see him, even if I do get banned! _You pump your fists before walking down the hallway. You slowly make your way to the hallway, trying not to be seen and without slipping on the puddles that are on the floor. No one seems to be following you...yet. Every step you take, you become more nervous. You start to avoid eye-contact with everyone to lower your chances of being caught trespassing. You find yourself at the end of the hallway.

_Crap! I missed the room! _You raise your head and look around, moving in a complete circle. You must've missed the room somewhere. You turn around and backtrack down the hallway.

_Wait...do I even know where the room is? _Your cheeks start turning a light shade of pink as you stand there in the middle of the hallway. Right then, a nurse taps your shoulder. You jerk your body to face him. You can feel a drop of sweat run down the side of your head.

"Are you lost?" He asks, placing one hand on your shoulder. You nod.

"What room are you looking for?" He asks with the same expression on his face. He seems completely oblivious to the fact that you are super nervous, along with the fact that you have no clue what room number Apollo is in.

"I-I'm looking f…for the r-room where Apollo Justice is staying," You struggle saying. Sweat rolls down the side of your armpit along with the side of your face. It mixes in with the drops of water, disguising itself completely.

He guides you down one of the hallways of the clinic before he stops you in front of a room. He leaves the hallway and goes somewhere else. The sign reads "Room 110". You slowly make your way to the room. Your brain thinks of all the things that could go wrong each step you take. Before you know it, you make it inside the room.

There he was, lying in the hospital bed with an IV needle in the vein in his arm. His face covered in bruises and bandages. The same for his arms. His eyes are locked shut, probably from the anesthesia.

You sit down on the chair next to him and held his hands. They feel warm to the touch. You nuzzle his hand to your face, then holding it slightly above the bed. You unconsciously form a small smile on your face.

"Apollo," you start to blush as you look at his sleeping body, "thank you...for saving me back there."

Silence.

"I promise that I will repay you," you pause, "someday." You lean down and lightly kiss his forehead. You sit up in the chair, and collect your things. You stare at his face one more time, before getting up out of your seat.

You begin to leave the room, looking at the floor as you leave. As you walk to the door, you hear a girly scream. You look up from the door and standing there was Athena….placing her hands in front of her mouth….squealing.

"AWW!" She squealed. Your face turns a deep red as you stand there completely frozen.

"A-ATHENA!" you yell as you try to cover your blushing face.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**FIRST UPDATE OF 2016! (well, at least for me :3) And judging by some of the reviews made by some people, (if you count, it's four :P), that I should update this. I did, just after a year and a half hiatus. Sorry…?**

**I also tried out second person for the first time ever! I never thought that I would have to type 'you' a BUNCH of times. Well, that seems like something that I should work on (if I need to.) **

**This is also the final chapter of this fanfic (I promised two and I finally fulfilled that promise!) Hopefully, I can find some inspiration for some newer stories! **

**Also, before I forget. **

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**I don't own any of the Ace Attorney characters or the franchise. They belong to Capcom. **

**Disclaimer over!**

**Well, I guess I'll see you guys in the next fic.**

**Bye! **

**~DP77 **


End file.
